World-1 International
WORLD-1 International was a professional wrestling stable in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate. The concept of the stable was a sequel unit to the old World-1 faction but with three foreign talent involved in the unit, they added International to the name. On September 12, Doi turned on Yoshino and jumped to Mad Blankey and the stable was disbanded. On September 21 at EVOLVE 23 Rich Swann and Ricochet reformed WORLD-1 International for one night only and they defeated Johnny Gargano and Trent. History Dragon Gate On February 9, 2012, Junction Three was forced to disband, after losing a fourteen-man elimination tag team match to Blood Warriors. On March 25 Masato Yoshino reunited with Naruki Doi and PAC and Rich Swann and form World-1 International also in that month Ricochet joined the stable. On May 6 Yoshino, Doi and PAC defeated Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Kanda, and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) to win the Open the Triangle Gate Championship later that night Ricochet lost the Open the Brave Gate Championship to Dragon Kid. On May 10 to May 19 Yoshino and Doi participated at the King of Gate tournament and Doi was eliminated at the first round by Akira Tozawa and Yoshino was also eliminated by Tozawa at the second round. They made 4 title defenses of the Open the Triangle Gate Championship but on July 22 PAC signed with WWE and left the stable. On August 2 Yoshino and Doi had an 1 Contendership match to the Open the Twin Gate Championship and Open the Dream Gate Championship and they lost to -akatsuki- (Shingo Takagi and YAMATO). On September 14 Yoshino and Doi participated at the 6 Unit Warfare One Night Tag Tournament and at the first round they defeated Team Veteran Returns (CIMA and Dragon Kid) but they lost at the finals to Mad Blankey (BxB Hulk and Naoki Tanisaki). On October Johnny Gargano joined the stable. On October 7 Yoshino and Doi had an opportunity for the Open the United Gate Championship but lost AR Fox and CIMA also later that night Gargano defeated Ryo "Jimmy" Saito for his eighth successful defense of the Open the Freedom Gate Championship. On October 27 Shachihoko BOY joined the stable. The following day Gargano, Doi and Yoshino had an opportunity for the Open the Triangle Gate Champions but they lost to the champions Team Veteran Returns (Gamma and HUB and Magnitude Kishiwada). On November 17 Boy, Yoshino and Doi defeated Team Veteran Returns (Gamma and HUB and Magnitude Kishiwada) and Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi HAGeeMee, Mr. Kyu Kyu Toyonaka Dolphin and Ryo Jimmy Saito) Nine Man Three Way Tag Team Elimination match to win the Open the Triangle Gate Championships. Six days later they lost the titles to Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Mr. Kyu Kyu Toyonaka Dolphin and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito). On December 1 Doi and Ricochet participated at the Open The Twin Gate Championships One Night #1 Contendership Tournament and at the semifinals they defeated Jimmyz (Jimmy Kanda and Jimmy Susumu) but they lost at the finals to MAD BLANKEY (Cyber Kong and Naoki Tanisaki). On December 23 Yoshino, Doi and Ricochet had an opportunity for the Open the Triangle Gate Champions but they lost to the champions Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi HAGeeMee, Mr. Kyu Kyu Toyonaka Dolphin and Ryo Jimmy Saito). On February 2 Doi and Ricochet had an opportunity for the Open The Twin Gate Titles but hey lost to Team Veteran Returns (Don Fujii and Masaaki Mochizuki). On March 3 Doi, Boy and Swann defeated Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi HAGeeMee!!, Mr. Kyu Kyu Naoki Tanizaki Toyonaka Dolphin and Ryo Jimmy Saito) to regain the Open the Triangle Gate Champions. On May 3 to May 4 Doi, Yoshino, Swann and Ricochet participated at the go baaan Cup 8 Man Tag Tournament and they lost at the semifinal to Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi HAGeeMee, Jimmy Kagetora, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo Jimmy Saito). On May 5 Doi, Swann and Boy defeated Team Veteran Returns (Don Fuji, HUB and Masaaki Mochizuki) at their first successful title defense on the next match Yoshino defeated Dragon Kid to win the Open the Brave Gate Championship. On June 5 Doi, Swann and Boy lost the Open The Triangle Gate Titles to M2K (Jimmy Susumu, K-ness and Masaaki Mochizuki). On July 21 Doi and Ricochet finally managed to win the Open The Twin Gate Titles by defeating MAD BLANKEY (Akira Tozawa and BxB Hulk). On August 30 Yoshino, Chihiro Tominaga and Ryotsu Shimizu lost to the debuting Millennials (T-Hawk, Eita and U-T) after the match Yoshino vacated the Open the Brave Gate Champion saying that he felt the title should be competed for within the new generation, later that night Doi and Ricochet lost the Open the Twin Gate Champions to We Are Team Veteran (Dragon Kid and K-ness). On September 12, Doi turned on Yoshino and jumped to Mad Blankey and the stable was disbanded. Dragon Gate USA On March 30, 2012, Yoshino and Ricochet defeated Ronin (Chuck Taylor and Johnny Gargano) to win the vacanted Open the United Gate Championship. On June 21 Yoshino and Ricochet were stripped of The United Gate Championship due to Yoshino being forced to miss Dragon Gate USA's July 2012 events. On July 27 Rich Swann that was replacing Yoshino and Ricochet lost The Open the United Gate Champions to AR Fox and CIMA. Johnny Gargano made 7 title defenses of the Open the Freedom Gate Champion during his time at WORLD-1 International. On September 12 at Dragon Gate on Japan Naruki Doi turned on Yoshino and jumped to Mad Blankey and the stable was disbanded. EVOLVE On September 21 at EVOLVE 23 Rich Swann and Ricochet reformed WORLD-1 International for one night only and they defeated Johnny Gargano and Trent. Aftermatch Masato Yoshino, Ricochet and Shachihoko Boy formed a new stable named Monster Express with Akira Tozawa, Shingo Takagi and Uhaa Nation. Rich Swann returned to compete in the American independent circuit and Doi continued to be a major player in Mad Blankey. Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open the Brave Gate Championship (2 times) - Yoshino (1), Ricochet (1) **Open the Twin Gate Championship (1 time) - Doi and Ricochet **Open the Triangle Gate Championship (3 times) - Yoshino, Doi and PAC (1), Yoshino, Doi and Boy (1) and Doi, Swann and Boy (1) **King of Gate 2013 - Ricochet *'Dragon Gate USA' **Open the Freedom Gate Championship (1 time) - Gargano **Open the United Gate Championship (1 time) - Yoshino and Ricochet Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units Category:Dragon Gate USA Units